


After the Rain

by sollertiae (Enname)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enname/pseuds/sollertiae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for deeply_horrible.livejournal.com.</p><p>Prompt 81: Give us your take on the following scene: Harry whipped around again. His potion sample lay in pieces on the floor, and Snape was watching him with a look of gloating pleasure. "Whoops," he said softly. "Another zero, then, Potter..." (OoTP)</p><p>Notes: If occlumency lessons had a been an inherently violent and dangerous dialogue, then this was the public realisation of it, incased in a framework of trivial pedagogical abuse, but speaking of war, spies and bitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rain

[](http://s104.beta.photobucket.com/user/Enname/media/IMG_1733_zps795aaa79.jpg.html)


End file.
